Just My Luck
by xXangelsxwingsXx
Summary: Ginny's father gets killed, and the ministry suspects Mrs.Weasley. Mrs.Weasley asks Harry to find Ginny a protector. But the question is how is Ginny going to survive being protected by an annoying ferret? Rated M on later chapters.GWDC
1. Just my Luck

Just My Luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 1

* * *

"No! I'll never agree to doing this, especially not with him!" shouted Ginny.

"Ginny.." started Harry.

"NEVER!" she argued.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Mrs.Weasley, "Ginny, your father got killed protecting you and the Ministry of Magic thinks I of all people killed him. I'm going to be gone a long time so I had Harry find a protector for you.

"But why couldn't it be someone like Ron, or Harry himself?" she complained. The thought of being around Draco Malfoy more than she had to was killing her. He was such a rotten git.

"Because you two hate each other a lot." explained Harry, "Your protector cannot be a person close to you."

"That's enough. Virginia Weasley, you are to go and meet Draco at his place. You are to make up a story while you're at it, because…well because your going to live with him" Ms. Wealsey said quietly.

All of a sudden a distant scream is heard tree miles away.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?" screamed a horrified Ginny. "Having him around me all day is one thing, but LIVING with him is a TOTALLY different story!" she argued.

"Go to sleep Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said, "I can already tell that you're going to have a long hard day tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley walked to the front door. "Remember that you're 24 act civilly tomorrow, goodnight!" And at that Harry and Mrs.Weasley left.

Ginny put her face to her pillow. "Great! Just my luck."

* * *

A/N: Hi all you readers! Sorry this is a short chapter, I promise to write more on the next chapter! 


	2. The Meeting

Just My Luck

Chapter 2- Meeting

Disclaimer- I no own anything or anyone, I just like using them!

The next day Ginny and Harry went to Malfoy Manor. They all had twenty minutes to discuss how to explain to everyone why Ginny has to live here.

Harry knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Harry busted the door open "Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"Here…" a voice answered

"Wha?" Ginny said startled

Suddenly the door closed behind them.

When they turned around they saw a very angry Draco with a bump on his head.

"Well then, I'll pretend you didn't do that. Shall we talk now?" Draco said wearily.

They nodded. Trying to hold back their laughter.

"I have an idea!" Ginny started, "Malfoy put the imperious curse on me and is making me live with him for his own sick pleasure!"she suggested. "Yeah that's nice, but you forgot one little detail" said Draco. "What?" Ginny said frowning. "I'm an auror weaselette!" he exclaimed. "So what?" she said back. "Is she always this stupid, or is she trying to drive me nuts?" Draco asked Harry. "You guys, if you can't come up with a believable story that you both can agree on, I'll have to think of one." Harry sighed. But neither Draco or Ginny heard him, they were still busy arguing.

"You idiotic, horrible git!" Ginny yelled.

"Are you thinking naughty thoughts about me?" Draco said smirking.

"You manwhore, you're a stupid wanker!" she shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted over them. "I just thought of a story for you guys!" he said. "You guys are helplessly in love and you couldn't stay apart much longer so, Ginny moved in, and you two are now going steady." He said very fast.

Ginny just sat there dumbstruck with her mouth open. Draco was also staring except his mouth was closed. Malfoys don't gape. Harry broke the silence. "Well Ginny, Draco, I'll be going now. Gin you should go back to the burrow and pack your things." Harry said. At that he disapparated. After him Ginny left. She was deep in thought. "See you tomorrow" she said quietly.

A/N-I know I promised a longer chapter but I'm having a serious writer's block right now.


	3. Morning Games

Just My Luck!

Chapter 3- Morning Games

Disclaimer- Nobody can make me say it! NOBODY! Muahahahaha! Well actually…I no own n e characters…_sniff_

Sakura-sobs-you're so mean Ginny-chan! You didn't habs to hit me so freakin hard! I was gonna type da disclaimer n e who!

Ginny-…you were being annoying so stop crying you baby!

Sakura- what?

Ginny- baby. B-A-B-Y

A lightning bolt hits Ginny. Ginny is lying motionless on the ground…

Sakura- Please enjoy the story while I beat the crap out of Ginny-chan!

Chappie 3

In the morning the next day, Ginny wakes up, takes a shower, and gets dressed. But if her morning were that perfect, there would be no story to tell. So! Ginny woke up. As she made her way to the bathroom she crashed into someone.

"Ouch!" said Ginny.

"Watch where you're going next time Weasley!" said the voice

"Huh?" she said. She looked back up to the person she ran into. She was shocked. The every memory of yesterday came flooding back to her.

"YOU!" she shouted.

"Yes me." He replied

"How the hell did you get in my house!" she demanded.

"Dear Virginia, if you had any sign of intelligence you would know naturally that I came in through the door." He said

"Shut up I knew that!" she said angrily.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you if…you kiss me." Draco said smirking. Ginny looked thunderstruck.

"Never! Not in a million years Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

"I thought so, I just wanted to see what you're reaction would be like." He explained.

'Suuuurrre!' She thought.

Suddenly Ginny got an idea.

"Well Draco…"She said slowly, "I wouldn't mind kissing you, in fact you don't even have to tell me why you're here…" she said seductively. The she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispering things is his ear. As she did this she felt something hard rise up from underneath her. She smirked. The Ginny stood up and walked to the bathroom to take her shower.

'That should teach him!' she thought.

'That insolent bitch! She knows how painful it is to me when I want something and can't have it. So…if she wants to play this game, I hope she doesn't think I want out of it!' he thought grinning.

When Ginny got out of the shower she dried herself and got dressed. She decided t make herself look seductive for Draco just to make him sweat. She must have spent at least one hour making herself looking perfect, because Draco was getting impatient.

'What the hell could she be doing in there!' Draco thought to himself. Slowly the door opened only to reveal a sexy looking Ginny. Draco's jaw dropped which seemed like to the floor to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hello?" Ginny said waving her hand in front of him. Draco snapped back to reality.

"What?" he said.

"You were staring"

"No I wasn't"

"Sure, you weren't Malfoy, you were just looking at me for a long period of time…"

'Now is my chance!' he thought.

"Hey..." he drawled, "I wouldn't mind taking up that offer of you kissing me" he said walking up to her. Ginny blushed.

"I was just joking loser." She said laughing, "Why would I kiss you?"

"Well I take things like that seriously" he replied, which wasn't entirely true. Then the next thing she knew, Draco had kissed her. She was shocked.

'Oh my god! He IS a good kisser! Wait…Ginny what are you thinking, oh great that's lucky the only horrid thing possible was to fall in love with Draco…I mean Malfoy!' she thought. Then she lightly pushed him away.

"Why the hell did you do that for!" she demanded.

"You're the one who offered." He said grinning, "Plus if you wanna play that game with me I'll win just watch!"

"Humph!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Don't you need help taking your stuff over?"

"No."

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're a Weasley. You don't have much stuff do you?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me get out."

"No"

Suddenly a pillow hit his face.

"GET OUT!" she roared. She chased him throughout the whole house throwing anything that wouldn't brake at him. He finally ran out the door and she slammed it behind him.

Sakura- Ok you must admit that this was longer or at least long enough. I had a series of writer's block like you wouldn't believe it!

Ginny- That was pretty long for you! Hahaha!

Sakura-Grr…if I were you, I'd be quiet because, I can make terrible things happen to you during this story!

Ginny-…I am sorry…


End file.
